


Heartbreaking End

by xseptic_flowerx



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Boy x boy, Fanfiction, Football, M/M, Oneshot, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xseptic_flowerx/pseuds/xseptic_flowerx
Summary: Jannik comforting Luka after the heartbreaking defeat against France.





	Heartbreaking End

**_15.07.2018_ **

 

**_Jannik’s P.O.V_ **

 

_It was all over in Heartbreak. The final score was **4-2** for France. I can’t imagine how Luka’s feeling right now but, I’m happy that he got the Golden Ball award. After the awards have been given out, I went downstairs from the stands to the pitch. I told the guard at the pitch entrance that I was a friend of Luka Modrić._

 

_As I entered the pitch, I looked over everywhere for Luka until Ivan Rakitić spotted me._

 

_”Hey Schmidt.” Ivan said._

 

_”Hey Ivan, um, have you seen Luka by any chance?” I asked. “You mean your boyfriend?”_

 

_I blushed a little. “Wh-How did you kn-know?”_

 

_”Come on, everybody in our team knows because of the way you look at him and the way he looks at you.”_

 

_”Please, just tell me where he is Ivan.” I said._

 

_”Ok, fine. After the award ceremony, he probably went back into the locker room.” Ivan said. “I’ll show you where it is, come on.”_

 

_I nodded and followed him._

 

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

 

**_*At the locker room*_ **

 

_As we got to the locker room entrance, Ivan patted me on the shoulder._

 

_”Good luck.” He said and went back to the pitch._

 

_As I entered the locker room, I saw Luka sitting on a bench while looking through his phone. I knocked on the door gently. He looked up and I let out a gasp as I saw that he probably cried because his eyes were a bit puffy. It made my heart ache as I saw him like this._

 

 _”J-Jani? Is that you?”_ _Luka asked._

 

_I nodded and smiled. He always called me Jani. Only he got to call me by that nickname._

 

_Luka began to tear up. He ran up to me and hugged me tight. I hugged him back while saying comforting words to him._

 

_”Shhhh, it’s ok Luka.” I said as I rubbed his back. “It’s ok to let it out.”_

 

_Luka whimpered in my chest. “I-It still hurts Jani. It h-hurts a lot.”_

 

_“I know but, no matter what happened tonight, you still gave it your all and I’m always proud of you Luka.”_

 

_Luka looked up and gave a small smile._

 

_”I love you Jani.”_

 

_”i ja te volim Luka.”_

 

_He was surprised but happy at the same time as I said it back in his language._

 

_I giggled. “I’ve been learning since the day we started to be a couple.”_

 

_”I’m glad.” Luka said._

 

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

 

_After me, Luka and the rest of the Croatian team got to the teams hotel, Luka and I went to his room._

 

_***At hotel room*** _

 

_”I missed you.” Luka said and kissed me. I kissed back. “I missed you too Luka, so much.”_

 

_I kissed him again and Luka moaned a little._

 

_After we made out a little we pulled back so we can breathe._

 

_”J-Jani?”_

 

_”Yes Luka? What is it?” I asked._

 

_“D-Do you want to stay for tonight?”_

 

_I nodded. “I would love to Luka.”_

 

_He smiled, an adorable smile which makes my heart melt._

 

_”Do you want to cuddle?” I asked._

 

_Luka nodded and he went into bed as he cuddled onto me._

 

_”Goodnight my love.” I said and kissed his forehead._

 

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: i ja te volim Luka = I love you too Luka
> 
> Congrats to France. It’s still sad that Croatia lost on the Final but, I’m still proud of them and for how much they achieved. :’)


End file.
